dotescraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Necrophos
The Necrophos is a low-tier boss mob, spawning in swamps and extreme hills biomes. While it does not have a boss health bar, it is still considered as a boss. Lore Information The Necrolytes are a group of mages that are dedicated to the art of rot and decay. Their arsenal of arcane all consist of magic that quickly decomposes everything around them: Grass and trees wither, the air around them is choking, and animals that gather around them sicken and die. And they take great pleasure (as well as increase in power) as the stench of death around them grows and spreads. For every clan, there will always be one who is the best among them all. The most powerful, the most trained in their arts. For the Necrolytes, that title is called the "Necrophos". To be called a Necrophos is likened to being called a god among their kin. Like their lesser brethren, Necrophi all possess the same rotting magic, but heightened to such a degree, that even their own body starts to corrode and disintegrate, but instead of dying from this seeming illness, they feed on its power. Necrophi are condemned to walk the earth, spreading their dire plague across the land. And if needed, they are able to conjure plague slimes, made from their concentrated essence of pollution, or even summoning their own lesser brethren to aid them in a fight. Truly these mages delve and thrive in the arts of death and decay. Fear the Reapers. Gameplay Information The Necrophos is a low-tier boss mob capable of throwing both ranged and melee attacks. It has 300 health, speed of 6 (5 is the average), has 50% resistance to knockback, and 25% resistance to melee attacks. Their melee attacks, however, are of long range compared to other mobs', having a range of 8 blocks. It has a melee strength of 10 at low levels, 30 at medium, 85 at high, and 170 at max, has Knockback I and inflicts Hunger I for 10 seconds. Its ranged attack has 21 power at low, 80 at medium, 230 at high, and 370 at max. It has a range of 30 blocks, has a slow missile speed, and inflicts Wither II for 8 seconds. Some Necrophi can attack indirectly and over obstacles, some can't and require a line of sight of their target. It has the ability to spawn minions. When initially encountered, it is by itself. But if a player enters its 30-block radius aggro, it beings to spawn mobs. First, it spawns Plague Slimes. These are little green-colored slimes that travel at a quick movement speed of 10, and inflicts Poison II to enemies for 8 seconds, yet only have 2 health. The Necrophos will continue to spawn these for four times. After the fourth Plague Slime has been killed, it will then spawn Necrolytes, but only twice. After the second Necrolyte is killed, it will stop spawning minions. 'AI' The Necrophos has simple AI. There are two types of attack AI for the Necrophos. One is the indirect firing AI, in which the Necrophos can see players through blocks, and will attempt to attack them through blocks. If its target is behind a wall, it will try to fire through (or above if there is an opening over the wall) it, much similar to Auroth's ranged attacks. The second is a simple shooting AI, in which the Necrophos requires a line of sight of its target, and will attempt to go around walls and obstacles if its target hides behind one. *The Necrophos does not interact with doors, meaning it will neither open nor break them. *The Necrophos returns to its start location if its targets leave its aggro range or it wanders too far. *The indirect firing type of AI can fire its scythes indirectly, meaning it will make use of splash damage. *The direct firing type of AI will always fire directly at its target with 100% accuracy. *If the Necrophos is hurt, it will spawn one of its minions, regardless if there is an enemy in its aggro range. Drops *1 Scythe of Pestilence (100%) *64 Mana (100%) *35 Unknown Powder (100%) Rewards 15-35 experience to the killer. Trivia *The Necrophos is based on the Dota 2 Hero, the Necrophos . See Also * Necrolyte * Bosses Category:Bosses